There Goes My Life
by kitty-ray
Summary: SONG FIC! Just a little story about how Natsu became a father and watches his daughter grow up. Based off the song There Goes My Life by Kenny Chesney.


**Kitty: I love country music so I decided to write a little story for this awesome song by Kenny Cheseny.**

**Lucy: Why me...?**

**Kitty: I don't own anything but the plot! And it takes place in a small town in the country like in Texas or Kentucky. I don't know.**

* * *

><p><em>God. Oh, God. What the hell did I do?<em> he thought as he walked down the empty hallways. He slammed the bathroom door open, scaring a few people in there. They saw his glare and left quickly. When the last person left, he went to the sink and turned on the faucet. The water felt cool against his face.

He looked up at his reflection in the dirty mirror. It showed a young man, about the age of 18. Pink hair. Dark green eyes that can be brown sometimes. And someone who was scared to death. Of course he was. He just found out that he knocked up his girlfriend and was gonna be a father in about nine months.

No more football. No college. No future. No more ditching that small town. Nothing. His life was ruined. He was too young to be a dad. _I'm just a kid myself_, he thought.

The door squeaked open and he turned to glare at the person but stopped when he saw who it was. "Natsu?" the little voice asked. "What are you doing here?" Natsu turned the water off but didn't move from his spot. His eyes closed as he shook his head. "How the hell are we gonna do this, Luce?"

The girl shrugged before walking over to him. "I don't know," she said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "But do I know that I'm scared to death. So please don't run away." He felt her tears through his jacket. Turning around, he wrapped his arms around her. His hand stroked her hair as his other one rubbed circles on her back. Her silent sobs rang through the quiet bathroom.

"Hey," Natsu said. "We'll get through this. We always do, right? Don't cry, babe." Lucy looked up with tears in her brown eyes. The teen smiled and held the girl tighter. "Promise?" her voice asked. "Promise."

* * *

><p>"Time to go to bed, Tate," Lucy said. The little girl giggled before getting down from her dad's lap. Natsu watched as the child crawled up the stairs. Two year old Tate turned around and waved, her blonde curls bouncing with every step she took. With green eyes still shining with laughter, she cutely said, "I wove you, Daddy. Goodnight!" And she crawled up the stairs with her mom not too far behind.<p>

Lucy stopped and kissed the top of Natsu's head. "I'll be back down soon." she said. The wooden stairs creaked with every step she took. He watched as the loves of his life disappeared behind the wall, Tate's voice talking about things only she can understand. Chuckling deeply, the man stood up and walked into the kitchen.

He opened his refridgerator-which is completely covered in photos of Tate and the pictures she drew-and grabbed a can of soda. Just another year and he'll be able to drink beer with his friends. He shook his head and sat down at the table.

"Erza called. Said something about wanting to come over and have Jake play with Tate. I think that Mira is rubbing off of her." Lucy said as she walked in. Natsu laughed before taking a sip of his Coke. The blonde sat down next to him and held his hand. They smiled at each other.

"I'm glad that we had her. It was the best thing ever." he told her. His wife laughed quietly before asking, "And if we had another?"

"Then I'll be the happiest man in the world."

* * *

><p>The car hood slammed down. "You're all good, baby. Good luck out there." Natsu said, eyes filling up with tears. The teenage girl smiled up at her father, green eyes turning brown for a second. "Thanks, daddy. I'll be fine. I love you."<p>

He watched as his daughter got into the old Honda. Her long blonde hair with little pink highlights was curled and hung loosely on her shoulders, making her look like she was a baby again in his eyes. In the backseat of the car were all her Abercrombie clothes she bought at the mall two towns over and fifteen pairs of shoes that he didn't know she had. He was kind of regretting giving her his American Express card.

"Love you, too." he said as the car roared to life and started down the long driveway. Tears filled his eyes and he muttered, "There goes my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Kitty: This was hard. I had to replay the song over and over again before I had the right feel for the story. And I didn't know how I would make it all tie together. Well I got it.<strong>

**Natsu: NOOOO! MY BABYYYYYY!**

**Lucy: ... She's not real, Natsu...**

**Natsu: DON'T LEAVE ME, LUCY! C'MON! LET'S GO MAKE A BABY!**

**Lucy: Wh-what?**

**Kitty: Use protection! Who am I kidding. He wants a baby so why would he use protec- Ooh! A butterfly!**


End file.
